Birthday Surprise
by fookinwanka
Summary: It's Kathryn and Megan Prescott's 21st birthday. Lily Loveless is invited. One-shot. Rated M for LilyKat smut. What more could you ask for?


**A/N: **Hey guys, if there ever was a fanfiction award for 'Most Likely Never Going To Finish A FanFic', I would win by a landslide. I'm a bit stuck on Unfinished Business, but I've already got loads of other stories to work on.

Anyway, this is a one shot, for now, about LilyKat. There's not much Lilykat stories around here, so I decided to do one. It makes our OTP more realistic. This is what I KNOW happened.

Enjoy x

Birthday Surprise

I hear the doorbell ring as I'm chopping the carrots, careful to not dirty my black top and skinny jeans. I wipe my hands on the dishrag and sling it over my grey cardigan clad shoulders. The people in the house are casually chatting amongst each other and munching on finger foods.

The indie music surrounds the room as I look for Meg. It's tradition to always greet our guests together when it's our birthday. I see her talking to her one of our mates when I walk towards her. I gesture to the door with a nod and she comes with me.

I display a smile on my face and fix the messy bun on my head before placing my hand on the door latch. Meg is on the right side of me, putting a smile on. I swing the door open and my heart drops at the sight before me. I feel the smile on my face melt into a frown. I feel winded.

"Lily! I'm glad you came, babes," I hear Meg faintly through the pounding in my ear; I think it's my heart.

"Hey. Thanks for inviting me." I can hear _her_ clearly through the beating in my ears. She stares at me. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Lily," Megan replies, oblivious to the tension between us and pulls her into a heartwarming hug.

I keep a tight hold on the door because it feels like I'm slipping into oblivion. The chatters and the music around me lessen as I watch back at her.

She keeps her eyes on me, even when she hugs Megan. I can't direct my eyes anywhere else but on hers. Piercing blue eyes penetrate through me, as if she can see right through me. And she can. She always has. And I think she always will.

It's been ages since I've seen her. I almost forgot how much I missed her until she was standing outside my door.

Who am I kidding? I've always missed her.

She looks different. Underneath her black biker jacket is my favorite light blue, cropped shirt. She has light brunette hair now, rather than blonde. Her hair is a lot longer. It suits her. She looks tired, like she hasn't slept properly in the last couple of days. I can't imagine how someone can be even more beautiful than they were before.

"Kathryn," Lily says, breaking my reverie. She's never said my full name before, not really. I notice that Meg has wandered off somewhere.

"H-Hey," I croak out. I'm such a coward. I look cast my glance towards my TOM clad shoes. I play with the hem of the towel that's draped over my shoulders.

"Thanks for asking me to come. It is your twenty-first birthday, and all."

"I-I was going to invite you," I choke out. I scratch my head. "But I –

"I get it, _Kathryn_," She emphasizes, looking around the room. "I'll stay out of your way."

"Lily, I –

"Don't bother." She says in a harsh tone. She turns on her heels and walks away from me in her skin-tight jeans.

_Coward._

I sigh and make my way to the kitchen. I've noticed that our house has become fuller. I wash my hands and start chopping. Meg's asked me to welcome the guests with her, but I tell her to do it on her own.

I know it's a bit fucked, but it just doesn't matter anymore.

As I'm preparing the fettuccine noodles, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I glance at the hand and notice the silver skull ring.

"Anything I can help with?"

Lily's behind me with a guilty look on her face. She's without her leather jacket. I can see a bit of her midriff with the shirt she has on. I subconsciously lick my lips. I check out the rest of her body; the skinny jeans she's wearing make her arse look hot. I'm practically salivating, here. Lily has always been fit as fuck.

I clear my throat and look at her. She fidgets with her fingers and slowly looks up at me. For the second time today, my heart stops. Her cerulean eyes show so much emotion in them that it makes my heart break.

"Alright, then," I feign annoyingness. "You cut the onions, 'cause I'm not doing it."

She gives me a smile that I've spent nights dreaming about. But I rid the thought out of my head because I caused it. I caused the fallout. I caused the heart ache.

We fall into a light conversation about food after a while. We joke around to have a laugh. I've missed it. I missed us, if there ever was an 'us' in the first place. I just missed her.

I missed her high pitched laugh. I missed the way her eye twinkled when she spoke of who and what she loved. I just missed her.

Lily is stir-frying the vegetables and I'm marinating the turkey. I walk across the kitchen to reach above the cabinet for the aluminum pan. The pan is a bit out of my grasp so I have to stand on my tippy-toes, but I still can't get it.

As I'm about to climb on top of the counter, I feel someone behind me. Above me I see long, slender fingers go for the pan. The only thing I can concentrate on is the heat radiating behind me. Next thing I know, I feel her lean into me to get a better reach.

Lily's hips are seductively pressed to my arse. I'm trapped between her and the counter. I shiver into her, hoping she didn't feel it, but it's likely she did. We stay like that for a bit. I love the feel of her being so close to me. My breathing becomes labored, coming out in short pants.

I quickly turn around in the little space I have and face her; my hands are resting against the counter behind me. She raises her free hand to lightly brush the fringe out of my eyes. My eyes flutter at the contact. I feel her breathing quicken. Her hips are now adding pressure to my hips.

_Fuck._

Before she pulls away, she puts all of her weight on me and hands me the pan. She walks away with a smirk and continues with her vegetables.

Fucking tease.

I let out a shaky breath and look around to see if anyone has seen it. Luckily, no one did. There aren't many people in the kitchen.

"T-Thanks," I call out, my voice a bit hoarser than usual.

She hums in reply. I walk next to the oven to stuff the turkey, next to Lily.

"You know, it's easier if you just stick your fingers in there," Lily whispers beside my ear, I feel her hot breath against my skin.

My mouth drops at her statement. Why do I find that extremely hot?

I feel my mouth becoming dry. I gulp audibly.

_Two can play that game, Loveless_.

"I don't know. It's a bit tight. I'd have to push it in really hard," I reply, purposely making my voice drop an octave. I know we're not talking about the turkey anymore.

I hear her breath hitch. I look up to see her eyes dilate. Our faces are inches apart. If I just lean in a tick, I'd have my lips pressed against hers.

_Fuck, no. You have a boyfriend. You and Lily cannot happen again. It can't._

I watch her tilt her head towards me. The closer she gets, the more panicky I get.

"Lily…" I say, scrunching my eyes shut.

She clears her throat.

"Right. Sorry."

"I –

"Babe!" I turn around and see Oli, my boyfriend. He's a bit intoxicated.

"Hey, hun." He pulls me to him and crashes our lips together. I wince when I feel his brash stubble against my chin. I keep my hands away because of the turkey I was preparing.

"Almost done, yet? I miss you loads."

"In a bit, babe, no worries. I'm just cooking with Lily." I look to the stove and see her roughly stirring the pasta.

"Sound. Then we can have a dance out there, and then I'll give you your birthday present, if you know what I mean," Oli slurs. I'm positive he's hinting a shag.

I don't reply. He gives me a sloppy kiss that I have to wipe with my sleeve. He treks to the fridge to grab a lager and then leaves.

I return to the turkey and cautiously glance at Lily. Her jaw is clenched and her eyes are narrowed. She's cutting up the parsley for the pasta - and by cutting I mean she's murdering the poor plant with a knife.

"Lily…"

"Don't. Please," She pleads, not slowing her vigorous chopping with the knife.

"Just… Listen to me!"

"Fuck!" I hear as Lily throws the knife she was holding in the sink beside her. I cringe at her reaction.

"What, Kat?" She shouts. "What?"

I step back from the brunette with a shocked expression. I feel the tears brimming, threatening to fall.

Lily's face softens as she sees the unshed tears. She reaches out towards me, but I back away from her. She looks like she's about to cry, as well.

"Kat…" She whispers. She goes to reach out of me again until I notice the blood trickling down her left hand. She follows my gaze and sees her cut.

"I –

"You guys ready to watch the film, now? We've been waiting for you two." Meg says, entering the kitchen and interrupting Lily. "Everything alright?"

"We're fine," I lie. "Go on, watch the film without us. I'm going to get Lily a plaster."

"'Kay, I'll save you two a seat."

I silently lead Lily to my room. We have to walk out the house and into the pool house, which is my room. I rummage through the drawers and pull out a box of plasters. Lily follows me into the bathroom where we wash our hands in the sink.

"I-I'm sorry," She says, with her head hanging down. She hisses in pain as I apply rubbing alcohol on her wound. It's not deep enough for stitches, but it's still well deep.

"No worries, Lil."

"No worries? I threw a fucking knife and yelled at you. That's not exactly romance material." She lightly chuckles. We step out of the bathroom and stand in front of my bed.

"What do you mean 'romance material'?" I ask her, as I wrap the plaster over her palm.

"As in that's not a way of winning you back." Silence fills the room. I couldn't say anything. What was I supposed to say? "Why didn't you invite me? Why did I hear it from Meg rather than you?"

"I-I… We haven't spoken in ages, Lily. Not after we ended things."

"Ended things? How could things end if it never began, Kat? I was your dirty little fucking secret. After we fucked, you'd go back to Oli!" She's starting to shout. Luckily, we weren't near everyone, so they couldn't hear. "Did you ever think about me? Did you ever think that when you were off fucking Oli, I was home, thinking what it would have been like if you'd stayed with me? Or thinking of how it should be _me_ holding you at the end of the night."

We look at each other for a good while; her hand is still placed between mine. I look into her eyes and I see so much love and desperation in her eyes. But I can't.

"Lily…" I plead, hoping she'd understand.

"No! No. You don't get to 'Lily' me," She replies hastily, jerking her hand out of mine. "You can't do that. You can't do that to _us._"

"There _is_ no us, Lily!" My voice rings through the room. I see Lily's face crumble.

"There's no us?" She challenges, locking her jaw. "Right. And there's no fucking sun tomorrow morning. Or how there's no water in the fucking ocean. Or there's not a me without you!"

She waits for my reply, but I can't give her anything.

"It's me and you. It's always fucking been you and me. Anyone could see it but _you_!" She shouts, falling to her knees. She holds onto my hands again as if her life depended on it. "Why are you fighting it? Why are you fighting _us_, Kat? We're meant to be. Just let it happen because that's what's supposed to happen."

_Nothing_.

"You're supposed to end up with me and I'm supposed to end up with you. That's how it's supposed to be. You are meant to be with me, not that tosser over there! That's how we're meant to end up. You're meant to end up with me, Kat…"

She's openly sobbing beneath me. I feel my eyes prick when warm tears slides down my face. I'm stuck between two people. I feel like a thin rope that is being pulled into different directions. My heart constricts at the thought of hurting someone.

"Lily… I love Oli and I've been with him for ages. I can't do that to him. I won't do that to him." I say between my sobs.

I hear Lily's sobs reduce after a few minutes. Mine continues to stream down my face. She stands up and wipes her tears. She composes herself and clears her throat.

"If you love him, prove it to me. If you love him," Her voice shakes, "Then prove it to me."

"I d-don't, Lily." I choke out. I'm lying.

"Say it, Kat." She inches closer to me, my hand trembles.

"I –

I'm interrupted by her lips upon mine. At first I feel myself trying to pull away, but I quickly give in when I feel one of her arms across my waist and the other on the back of my neck. My hands are rested on top of her chest. The kisses are frantic and sloppy, but I don't care.

All I think about is how good she feels on me, and that's the only thing that matters right now. Lily bites on my bottom lip and then kisses it. She runs the tip of her tongue across my lip and I eagerly let her in. I moan into her mouth when I feel her wet, warm tongue massaging mine.

I push her against my door and kiss her hard. She moans at the contact of the hard door she was slammed into. I want to feel all of her. I want to remember every inch of her. I've been yearning for this every night. My tongue roughly attacks hers.

I leave her lips and kiss an invisible trail to her neck. I give her opened-mouth kisses against her jawline and find her pulse point. I suck incredibly hard on it. I want to fucking brand her. I want people to fucking know she's mine. She whimpers loudly and pulls my dark-brunette hair as I bite at her neck, making her bleed a little.

She lays her hands on my shoulders and removes my cardigan. She kisses my collarbone and licks behind my ear. She goes to suck on it, but I stop her before she leaves a mark. I quickly remove her shirt as she removes my black singlet.

I press our bodies together and feel her nipples harden beneath her bra.

Lily brings me back up to crash our lips back together and then lightly claws her nails down my back. I groan as she grabs my arse and pulls my hips into hers once.

"Fuck…" I whisper against her lips. Twice.

I moan and attach my lips back to hers when she pushes her hips against mine and squeezes my arse a third time.

_Fuck, she feels fucking amazing._

She runs her hands along the back of my thighs and lifts me. I wrap my legs around her waist as she guides us to the bed. She gently lies me down on top of my duvet without breaking our lips apart. She's rested between my legs as we keep kissing.

Lily lightly sucks on my neck whilst unbuttoning my jeans. She places butterfly kisses down my torso until she reaches my jeans and unzips them. She pulls it down and tosses them behind her. I grab her neck and crash our lips. I hook my leg around hers and flip her over.

She squeals in surprise before I remove her jeans, revealing dark blue, silky lingerie.

I place my hands on either side of her head, on top of the pillows, and I lick my lips in anticipation. I slowly lower myself to her and kiss her. This kiss is different because it's tender and soft. I remove her bra easily and fling it across the room.

I settle myself between her legs and slowly grind into her. She moans against my lips and grasps onto my shoulders. I find her tits and knead them roughly. I take her right tit in my mouth and suck her nipple. My right hand is palming her breast.

She gasps and scratches my back. It hurts, but it feels fucking good. She reaches down and unclasps my bra. I take it off and switch my attention to her other tit, massaging it with my tongue.

"Fuck, Kat," Lily breathes heavily, "Please."

I gradually make my way to her hips. I kiss her pelvic bones and carefully peel off her silky knickers. I skip her centre and linger at the inside of her thighs. I leisurely kiss my way up her cunt.

"Kat, just fucking…" She begs, "Just fucking fuck me!"

I comply and spread her lips with my fingers to lick her clit. I feel her quiver above me, but I continue my administrations. I draw circles on her clit with my tongue and suck on her bundle of nerves. I hear her breathing laboring and the moans escaping her lips.

I detach my lips on her centre and sit up. She opens her eyes with a frustrated glare. Without warning, I push two fingers into her. She makes a deep moan that makes my centre throb. I start my pace off slow, like I'm barely moving. The only sound I can make out is her heavy breathing and the sound of my fingers digging into her wet pussy.

"Harder, baby," She pants, "Fuck me, harder, Kat."

Lily grasps onto the headboard of my bed as I quicken my speed. The bed starts to shake against the wall as I drill myself inside of her. Her moans grow louder and she takes a handful of the white sheets under us.

"Right there, babe," She shouts. I see her tits bouncing from our ministrations. She moves her hips in time with my fingers.

I slightly pull out my fingers and add a third one. I push my thigh into my hand, making my fingers pound deeper into her. I feel her widening her legs.

The bed rattles against the wall harder and harder. I pound into her despite my burning arm. I start kissing my way up to her breasts and kneading them with my free hand.

"K-Kiss me. Please." She cries. I see her knuckles on her right hand grow white as she still grasps onto my headboard. I collide our lips together and kiss her so filthily.

I feel her clench around my fingers so I use my thumb and rub her clit. I hear her moan so loudly, that I think she might grab the other's attention, but at this point, I don't care. I want to see this girl come.

I'm using my hips to thrust into her as hard as I can. The bedframe bangs against the wall in a quick succession. Next thing I know, her body shakes violently and I massage her clit with my thumb. Lily cries out in a tone that makes me want to come just looking at her.

I slow my pace for her to ride out her orgasm. She unclasps her hands from the frame and opens her eyes.

_Fuck she's hotter when she comes._

"That was – Fuck, Kat. That –

I kiss her lips with a smirk on my face. She giggles and flips us over. She pins my arms above me and traps me with her hips.

_Dominating Lily is fucking hot._

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to move for the next week, Prescott," She smirks. I hold the moan escaping my mouth.

Lily kisses me and enters her tongue on mine instantly. She bites my lip and kisses my neck.

"No marks," I say breathily. She takes a quick glance at me. Her face drops a little, and my heart hurts for being the cause of it. She covers it up and continues assaulting my chest whilst taking off my knickers.

Lily flips us back over until we're both sat up.

I'm straddling her hips. She grabs onto my waist to steady me. Our tits are lightly touching and it's making me wetter than I already am. She lowers her lips onto mine; every part of my tingles. It always does when I'm with her. I wrap my arms around her neck as she keeps her hold on my hips.

I parted my lips as she gently slipped her tongue into my mouth. Her lips are unbearably soft.

"Lily…" I whisper to her lips, "I need you to fuck me."

Without hesitation, Lily slips two fingers easily into my hot centre. I gasp at the contact.

"You're so wet for me," She says. I hold onto her tighter as I start moving my hips towards her. "I want to see you come for me, baby."

She starts moving her hand faster; my hips moving in time with her. When she feels that I'm getting closer to climax, she slows her pace.

She nips at my neck and licks my mounds. Lily keeps a hand on my back and pumps her fingers into me. I'm riding her fingers as fast as she'll let me. She thrusts her hips into me for a better leverage. I let go of her hair and start kneading my tits as she plunges into my deeper and deeper.

I groan loudly when she curls her fingers inside of me. This sensation is beyond amazing. I raise my hands up and tangle them into my hair when she starts sucking on my rock hard nipples.

"Fuck, Lily," I croak out. "Don't fucking stop. Don't stop, babe."

My husky voice makes her drive into me deeper and faster. I have to hold onto her shoulders to catch up to her quick fingers. I'm hopping on top of her.

She finds my clit and rubs circles against it. My toes start to tingle and my back starts to arch into her. I grind my hips into harder. I bet she can feel the springs in my bed digging into her arse. Lily curls her fingers once more and I find myself falling into oblivion.

"O-Oh, Lily," I moan, gasping into her. "Fuck yeah, right there, babe. Don't stop."

My body shakes and my toes curl. She gently brings me back down from my high and plants kisses all over me.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," She whispers against my skin.

She lays me down and covers us with the blanket. We lie there. It's a bit awkward.

"Do you regret it?" Lily asks, timidly.

I scrunch my eyes and open my mouth.

"Y-Yes…" I mumble.

I feel the bed wobble a bit and I look to my right. Lily, stark naked, getting out of my bed and grabbing every piece of clothing we tore off not too long ago.

"Don't do that," I roll my eyes.

"No. You don't fucking do that." She spits back. She pulls on her undergarments and jeans. "I'm fucking done, Kat."

Tears are freely falling down her cheeks. I feel myself holding back tears at the sight before me.

"You'll always pick him, won't you?" Lily asks, looking at me expectantly, waiting for a response. She shakes her head and laughs bitterly. "Well, fuck you, then, Kat. Fucking fuck you, you fucking twat."

I inhale sharply at her words.

I'm such a fucking tit. I'm such a fucking coward.

_Tell her you love her. Tell her you'll leave Oli for her. Tell her something to make her stay. Tell her this night was the best thing she could ever ask for. Tell her!_

"Yeah, you'll stay with him, but I know you love me more." She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. I can tell she's trying not to cry again. "You've always loved me, and you always will. I want you to know that I will always love you, too. I won't wait for you because I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of hoping that one day you'll come back to me. I'm tired of waiting for you to make up your mind. I'm tired of wishing you'd want to be with me. But most of all, I'm tired of you denying that you love me. I'm tired, Kathryn."

She waits for a reply, a cough, or something. She shakes her head again and bites her lip. Reaching into her bag, she pulls out a small, neatly wrapped box and places it on the edge of the bed.

"Happy birthday," Lily says weakly, opening the door and walking out without looking at me.

I watch as the door clicks shut. I let the sobs escape my mouth. I reach out for the box and pull the red bow. I open it. A letter pops out of the small container.

_I'll always find myself coming back to you. I won't give up on us. LML x _

I look in the box and find a silver skull ring. I chucked the first one she gave me. And she bought me a new one. I place the ring on my finger.

I lie back down onto the bed and cradle the ring with my other hand. I let the tears drown me.

_Don't give up on me, Lily._


End file.
